Love Potion Number Nine
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: Hermione is caught after curfew with some questionable reading material, by none other than our favorite Potions Professor. Now assigned with a very odd task for her detentions. A/U This is just a fun holiday inspired fic. Will probably be on the short side!
1. Caught

Love Potion: Number Nine

Hermione is caught after curfew with some questionable reading material, by none other than our favorite Potions Professor. Now assigned with a very odd task for her detentions.

I don't own nor am I affiliated with the Queen J.K. Rowling or the amazing world she created. Just having a little unbelievable fun with her characters.

Chapter One: Caught

She knew she shouldn't be out this late. But in light of the embarrassment of actually having these books on her person was enough for her to sneak out of the tower and make her way to the library. Even though she had Harry's cloak and the before mentioned books safely tucked in her book bag. She still felt exposed and well naughty. But she kept her pace, pausing and hiding against the cold stone walls of the castle every time she heard a noise. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her as she could hear her own heart race. She nervously tucked some of her loose curls behind her ear as she made her way through the halls.

A sound of something scurrying, caused her to pause. She watched as unfamiliar familiar pounced and captured a poor mouse. She chuckled as she turned toward her destination. But as she did she came crashing into a solid wall of black. The resulting collision caused Hermione to fall onto her bottom. She watched as the last person she would have ever wanted to find her like this was staring down at her. She held her breath, as she watched him comprehend the situation. First he appeared confused, but it quickly changed to understanding then to an angry scowl. "Potter." He murmured as he reached down and snatched the cloak away. His face registered shocked for only a second before his indifferent expression came back into play. "Miss Granger, What In Merlin's name are you doing out past curfew?" He didn't sound angry, just the same annoyed tone he always took when he dealt with her or her friends. Which helped to lower her heart rate a fraction, she didn't want to start hyperventilating.

She summoned all her Gryffindor courage to not sound meek when she replied. "I'm just coming from the library, Sir." His eyes darted from her to her discarded satchel, where the books had some how came free from the confines of the bag. Before she was able to reach them, with a speed she didn't think any human could have possessed. He snatched up the ridiculous titles, she blushed bright red as he looked over them. She swore she saw a smirk on his lips.

"So it seems you have." He said in a bored tone. Then he snapped his eyes back toward the young girl who was only just now picking herself off the floor. "Of all the people I have found with this absolute trash, I never thought YOU would succumb to its dangerous appeal." He said as he gestured with the book in his hand. Her eyes went wide at the accusation.

"No!" She said with a squeal that she was not proud of. She cleared her throat and started again. "No, sir. I was only researching something."

"That seems like an awfully vague response." He said with a raised dark eyebrow. The level of sarcasm was high and it rattled her.

"I don't like what you are insinuating, Sir. I'm trying to research these, because of Harry…"

"So it is boy wonder you wish to snare in your wicked web, I have heard the murmurs for both of your dim-witted, so called friends." He interrupted. Hermione's face felt on fire with embarrassment and her anger was flaring up terribly. She knew this was a teacher and she should respect him, but he crossed the line and she snapped.

"How dare you! Harry is like a brother to me. I'm only looking into these because of the sheer number of tainted goods he has received. I wanted to see the types of effects and a find a way to detect if the item has been tampered with." She felt frustrated, this was the exact reason she didn't want to be found with the books in question, in the first place.

"Why not simply ask a trained professional? Instead, you take it upon yourself, by sneaking out past curfew, retrieve books that I'm sure you didn't officially check out and what? Experiment with the contents?" After hearing all her charges her anger deflated and she just felt ashamed. "And whom would have been your unwilling test subject, Mr Weasley perhaps?"

The hot ball of anger built back up in the pit of her stomach. But all she was able to do was blush furiously. After a moment of breathing she responded, "I wasn't going to test anything on anyone, besides myself, maybe."

This response elicit a loud laugh from the dark professor. "Have you not learned, the hard way, Not to test potions on yourself?" The image of herself turned part Cat after the failed polyjuice incident came to mind and she turned her head away in shame. "These things are utter trite." He said tossing them on the floor. "Anyone who uses one, should be ashamed of themselves for it. And for someone as young as the students in this school, with their lack of skills in potions shouldn't ever attempt considering they could kill someone if they don't properly handle the ingredients."

"I'm not some ignorant teenager, I have the greatest respect for the art of potion making and would know how to handle the ingredients. And as I said wasn't planning on administering it. I just wanted to make sure they weren't harmful to my friend."

He gave her a sneer, "Pick those up and follow me." His words were curt, she acted quickly and followed after him, all but running to keep up with his long strides. He lead them to his office. "Sit." He said indicating to the chair in front of his desk. "We are to discuss you punishment." He pulls out his ledger and scans several pages, then a wicked grin plays across his face. "You will serve every evening the rest of this week, detention with me. Then starting next week it will be at least twice a week for the next two months. Is that clear?"

"Two months?! For being out past curfew?" She seemed to lose her head, as she realized she just snapped at her teacher. His eyes snapped to her and he didn't look so amused any longer.

"For being out past curfew, stealing school property, and talking back to your professor! You and your band of miscreants seem to think the rules don't pertain to you. Therefore you run amok around this school, you will learn to respect the rules and not to take on impossible tasks, as you are still a student."the last words burned through her like acid.

She wanted to say something, anything in retort. But all the effect of his words did was cause her stare at him with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was literally holding her personally responsible for the fool-hearty ways the boys behaved. It wasn't fair. But she had no room to talk now. She just had to suck it and take the punishment. "What will I be doing?" She envisioned clean cauldrons or maybe ingredient prep, while she didn't want to know how to de-slime a slug, she would take her lumps.

The devilish smile played across his thin lips again. "You will spend the rest of the week going over all the ingredients of the potions in those books and you will index and determine the correct quantities to brew each one successfully, and even look for alternatives that will make each one cheaper to produce and more potent. The rest of you detentions will be spent brewing all of them to your specifications. And for an add bonus I will add in Amortentia."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, flabbergasted at the large request he had made of her. "But sir, that nine potions! I seriously doubt I could do all those in the time frame." She hated to admit that even she had limits. But this was way too much for her already loaded schedule.

"Then maybe it will teach you a valuable lesson in following the rules. Be here after dinner tomorrow night. And don't forget your books, which I suggest you properly check out with Madam Pince first thing." He gestured for her to leave. She took the dismissal and left. She was upset, she didn't mean to get caught, she didn't want to do this. But now she had to deal with the charge and get it done. How stupid she felt, as she made her back to the safety of Gryffindor tower.

As she climbed into bed, she let out a deep sigh of frustration and murmured to herself. "It's going to be a long two months


	2. What is a love potion?

Chapter Two: What is a love potion?

The next evening Hermione walked to the Potions classroom as she was directed. Once she walked in she saw her professor at his desk, obviously marking assignments, because she could see the ominous red ink well on the desk. As she walked toward him, he said "Sit there." He pointed to one of the work areas with a large tome. Tome was the correct term, it was far too big to be considered a book. She moved quickly to the table and sat on the bench. She began to pull out her work supplies. Her quill, ink well, parchment and finally the garish pink books that stood out like a sore thumb on the dark wood tabletop.

While she was setting up she hadn't noticed that, Professor Snape was watching, waiting for her to finish so that he could give her her instructions. "That is a potion ingredient index, it is also charmed with the current going rate for each ingredient. You can use it to cross-reference the ingredients in that." He pointed to the love potion books, with disgust. "You'll work until I've finish marking these third year essays, then you will return every evening until you have finished chronicling each potion." He then returned to his marking, ignoring her. She let out a deep sigh and opened the potion book and began reading it.

The two part book read more like a novel. With the ingredients mentioned in text, it was easy enough once you read through each potion's story. She wrote all the ingredients and supposed quantities for the first three potions. Then went to work using the index. It was intimidating, to say the least. It was filled with every kind of ingredient known to wizard-kind. How to obtain and the current market value. It was dizzying, but she managed to make heads and tails of it so she could use it.

After an hour or so of writing, her hand began to cramp. But she managed to get through all three potions she started with. After looking at her notes, she noticed that the ingredients mentioned in the potion book were of the most expensive or hardest to obtain. Which made no sense to her, why would you make a potion and make the recipe available to the masses, but make it so it would be arguably impossible for the common wizard or witch to make. She kept looking up at her professor. She wanted to ask, but was afraid to disturb him. But after the third or fourth time she looked in his direction, he finally sighed loudly.

"Just ask your question already, Miss Granger." He said without looking up. She felt the tension release in her shoulders

"May I inquire as to why the author of this book would have list the most impossible or expensive ingredients to make these? Were they trying to discourage people from making them?"

He chortled a bit, before he stood walked to his bookshelf and grabbed another book and walked over to her table. "Do you know who the most common creator of most novelty potions like these, are?"

Hermione shook her "I would imagine potioneers."

"No. They are often herbologists or apothecary owners, who know a bit about potions. They create them with these ingredients," pointing to her list "so that the ones who want to obtain such potions would have to buy the ingredients from them." Hermione's mouth was open in the shape of an O, in complete understanding. "Take a look at the name of the author and collaborators, with this book." He gave her the book he retrieved from his bookshelf.

Hermione looked in the book and saw each name listed as someone in herbology or a business owner familiar with such ingredients. "They did it to make money?" She asked, slightly aghast.

"Why do you seem shocked? Those of us who have devoted our lives to the art of potion making, learn quickly enough that what you create is at your expense. You find ways to manipulate more common ingredients to do more than they should be able to. By knowing how they react to each other. So unless you are funded by someone with a large purse or you yourself are wealthy, you make do selling your wares to fund your projects." He picks the pink book. "The charlatans who write this kind of garbage are in it to make money, and they don't so much care if someone inexperienced is trying to brew it. Now can you see why you are being so severely punished?" He said as tossed the book back on to the tabletop.

Hermoine could see his disgust permeate around him like steam. She stared at the books in question with new eyes, feeling almost dirty to even have them near her. "Professor." She started and waited for him to acknowledge her. He turned and glanced her for a brief moment. "May I inquire, as to why these are even in the library?"

He simply shrugged. "I have personally brought it up to the Headmaster, on more than one occasion, that we should remove them from the library or at least move them to the restricted section. And his response is that they are harmless." He said the last word through gritted teeth, with much venom.

He returned to his desk, and started to put things away. "You are dismissed, return tomorrow evening, same time." Hermione nodded and put her items away. And walked out toward the door. When she turned around to say goodbye, her professor was gone.

#9

The next two evening were the same, he sat at his desk marking, while she read and re-read the books and made her list of ingredients. Using the index to determine the worth and accessibility of the ingredient. Make notes to check references on what would be more cost effective ingredients which she was saving for Friday's detention. That way she could spend the weekend catching up on assignments that had been slipping due to the potion assignment. If she was honest with herself, she was incredibly excited at all the research and practician that the detention assignment allowed her. She could see herself becoming enchanted with becoming a potioneer or maybe even a master someday.

Friday was a far more exciting then the previous days, since she had ask Professor Snape to have access to the stores to see if the ingredients she needed for all nine potions were available or if she would have to find and fund this whole experiment herself. Once she closed the tome for the last time she clutched her notes to her chest carefully as she walked toward the desk. She could see him scowling at the parchment in front of him. She quickly scanned the paper and noticed it was a very sloppy first year paper. The terrible penmanship and splotches of spilled ink and more in likely riddled with spelling and grammar errors, which she was sure was contributing to his fowl expression. She cleared her throat, hoping her interruption would be welcomed and not met with his ire.

"What is it?" He sounded strained. But not overtly angry.

"I was wondering about the ingredients, would I need to procure them or will I be allowed to use the stores for them. And I was wondering if you would look over my notes to make sure they seem feasible."

He took her offered parchment and scanned the contents. She couldn't tell what he thought of her painstaking work, since he had his usual bored expression on his face. "I should make you fund your own detention." He stopped for a beat, which she assumed was to make her worry about how she was to procure the ingredients. "But seeing as I have all the ingredients in my stores, I believe I will cut you some slack." She felt a sigh of relief as she took her list back from her professor. "You will meet me in my office after dinner on Monday and we will discuss your brewing schedule." He then waved his hand dismissing her. She would have found the act rude maybe a week ago. But she was slowly understanding that Professor Snape, was a man with no time on his hands for idleness. He was curt and to the point, not to always to be rude, but because he didn't truly have the time to suffer fools lightly.

She nodded her head and cleaned up her station. When she realized that the ingredients tome was still out on the table, he would normal vanish it away while she put her belongings away. Trying to be helpful, she tried to pick up the edition, but finding it too large to adequately grasp and a bit too heavy for her to actually lift. She made a couple of lame attempts, when she heard the deep laugh of the man across the room. She turned her head to see the mirth on his face, she huffed and said "What? I was trying to help clean up."

"Are you not a witch?" He simply asked

"Yes I am…" She started

"Then I would suggest magic to aid in it's removal." He said still smirking. When the realization hit her, she blushed embarrassingly as she casts a levitation spell on the book and floated it to the desk of her professor. But in a lapse of good judgment, brought on by his annoying, self- satisfying smirk and her own embarrassment, she ended the spell by dropping the title hard on to the desk. The thump of it made both occupants of the room flinch. She felt bad for hurting the index and quickly checked to make sure she hadn't damaged the spine. "That book in nye near impossible to damage. But it would do you well to handle other people's belongings with more care." She blushed again, shamed she apologized lamely and left quickly. Having had more then she could take of embarrassing moments this evening.


	3. Time for some brewing

Chapter Three: Time for some brewing

Hermione spent her weekend completing her needed course work and sleeping. She felt great by Monday afternoon. She felt better prepared for the grueling schedule she was sure Professor Snape would have for her brewing. She was reading a potion book she found in the library that explained different preparation techniques for ingredients. She found herself immersed in her reading at lunch time, that she hadn't heard Harry mention her.

"Earth to Hermione!" He said waving his hand by her face. She blinked a few times and smacked his hand away. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, startled a bit.

"I was just asking about your detentions. Are you going to have to meet with the bat every evening like last week?"

"I'm not sure, I am to meet with him after dinner tonight to discuss it."

"What exactly is he making you do?"

Hermione blushed slightly, she hadn't told any of her friends much about her detentions so far, not wanting to explain. She looked around the Great Hall and noticed there for the first time, how many people were around her. Her eyes darted to the faculty table and saw Professor Snape looking annoyed by the conversation he was obviously stuck in with Professor McGonagall. "Not here, I'll explain after classes."

#9

Ron was petulant while they walked off to the secluded spot just outside the castle, near the whomping willow. "Why are you dragging us all the way out here?" He whined.

"Because what I'm telling you, I want the least number of people knowing about. I'm a bit embarrassed by the whole thing."

"So what is it? It can't be too bad, right?" Harry asked

"Ok, here's what happened." She chronicled the events from last week, the night she nipped the books, her eventual discovery and assignment.

"Blimey!" Ron said

"Hermione! Why would you do that?!" Harry stared at her, gaping.

"Because I wanted to protect you! And now that I know just how dangerous those potions could be in the wrong hands I'm even more glad that I attempted the whole endeavor. I'm just embarrassed about what I will brewing."

"So what is the Greasy Git going to do with those potions after you've made them?" Ron asked with slight disgust.

Hermione just stared blankly at Ron. She had no answer and didn't know how to respond. "I um have no clue. I can possibly ask him. But I don't know if he'll actually tell me."

#9

She left dinner early in order to return the potion books to the library. Not wanting to be seen with them. But a part of her just wanted to pitch them into Black Lake. But since they were still in her possession, via Madam Pince, she thought better of it. She was only met with the elder witch's scathing stare. But saw no damage done to the books and returned them to the stacks.

Hermione then turned tail and made her way to the dungeon to meet with Professor Snape. The whole time she walked she contemplated her enormous task. The list broke down into 4 consumables, either baked into a dessert or mixed with a hard candy or layered over chocolate. She figured the similar base for those four could be done at the same time. 3 of them drinkable, 2 of which could be diluted with a beverage (non alcoholic) and one that had to be drunk straight up. She found that one rather impractical. And there was one that was an aromatic, which she truly didn't understand, how someone wouldn't notice the scent. The latter two she wanted to ask her professor about. And then there was the beast that was the Amortentia. That one was the one that worried her the most.

Her musing ended as she knocked on the professor's office door. After a long moment she heard a annoyed sounding "Enter." She walked in hesitantly. He rose from his chair as soon she walked in. "Since the nature of your brewing could be misused by other students, you will be brewing in my personal lab."

She felt rather honored by this, she knew her professor to be a very private man and to allow her access to his private sanctuary was humbling. He pressed a spot on the wall and door opened. It lead into an immaculate looking space. It was obvious that he did a lot of brewing in here, by the number of stations set up, but the place was clean and organized.

"I will need to see your list of items again, I will bring you what is needed. Do not attempt to enter my stores, if you need more of something or botch a potion, you will inform me so I can get the ingredients." She was slightly offended. But he glossed over her attempt to interrupt him. "There is no reason for the theatrics, you are still rather inexperienced at potions and these potions are unfamiliar, therefore WHEN you mess up you WILL ask me for replacements. I will leave this door open while you work." She didn't like that he just assumed she would botch things. He returned a short time later with all the needed ingredients. He left them in a box near the first brewing station. He nodded at her, indicating her to begin and he walked out.

She began preparing the ingredients for the base for the first four potions. Since the ingredients for their base was virtually the same. She was still in a huff over his parting words, muttering about how arrogant and mean spirited he was, that she was being haphazard with the ingredients. And soon she noticed that the base was off, before she could fix it, it blew up. She managed to contain it to the cauldron, as she cursed. "Crap."

Hermione swore she heard a deep chuckle come from the other room. She cleaned up the mess and had to swallow her pride and ask for the replacements. It felt like walking to ones execution as she made her way to his office. "Excuse me, professor." She said quietly. He turned in his chair and stared at her smugly. "I need a few replacement ingredients. There was an accident." She said in the lowest of whispers.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I couldn't hear you, what was it you required?" Hermione's anger started flair, he was toying with her.

"I need to replace some ingredients for my base, it blew up." She said curtly.

"Is that how you ask for something?" He smirked.

She snarled a bit "I am in need of replacements for my base, please professor." The latter of the statement coming out through clenched teeth.

"Since you asked so nicely." Snape said sarcastically. He got up and chuckled as he walked off toward his private stores. Once he returned and gave the ingredients over, still looking smug.

Hermione couldn't hold her tongue. "It's your fault!"

Snape looked at her feigning confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were rude in insinuating I would screw up, that I ended up messing up because of it."

"Typical Gryffindor. So easily ruled by your emotions." He waved her off, dismissing her, before she could retort.

#9

It was a couple of hours later, Hermione was still fuming over the whole embarrassing situation before, damn arrogant git. But she was being very careful as she put the finally finished large quantity of her base under stasis, not wanting to have to see his smug face again. She was mad at her self for the wasted time and now had to deal with being behind schedule. She had hoped to have at least got a start on at least one potion by now. Taking one last look at the large cauldron. She walked over to his office. She noticed he wasn't marking but reading. He looked more relaxed, then she had ever seen him. He wasn't scowling, but appeared to be quite serene. All the creases in his face were gone, making him look much younger. She wondered if she looked so at peace when she read. It didn't occur to Hermione that she was openly staring at the dark professor.

"It is rude to stare, Miss Granger." He said silently, not looking up from his book. Which she was grateful for, because she instant flushed, embarrassed over being caught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

"What is it you need?"

"I finally finished my base, put it under stasis. But I may have underestimated my time and haven't gotten to start my potions yet. I was wondering when I could come back?"

He indicated for her to take a seat, which she did. He pulled out his ledger. "When would you like to? Minus Wednesday and Thursday, for which I have patrol, my evenings are clear."

"May I return tomorrow then."

Snape nodded and made the appropriate notation in his schedule. "I hope you won't let this consume too much of your time, you will still be required to stay on course in your classes." Hermione threw him in an incredulous look. He was the one who assigned this damnable detention.

"I am fully capable of handling the workload, sir."

"On top of your prefect duties?" This got a small growl from the witch.

"I will arrange things." Then her mind clicked as her insidious plan took hold. "I'll just arrange my patrols to accompany yours, sir." Now was her turn to smile smugly.

"You are willingly allowing more time in my presence." He leaned forward menacingly. "You will find that you quickly regret it."

But Hermione wasn't going to be frightened by him. She was determined to show him that she could handle things and exceed his expectations of her. Maybe even respect her famed work ethic, but probably not. "I'm sure that I will, but it won't deter me." She said as she strolled out of the office.

#9

Her classes were rather uneventful as she was mostly looking forward to getting started on her potions that evening. Her conversation with Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration about her prefect schedule was easily accepted. Apparently the two evenings were usually given to Slytherin prefects because no one else could handle working with the Slytherin Head. Also expressed her disapproval of the length of her punishment, but was overruled on over turning it. And before Hermione walked out of the classroom, the elder witch stopped her.

"Hermione, dear. If he's becomes too intolerable, you will tell me and I will make sure the sessions end."

Hermione looked back at her Head of House. "I will, but I don't think it will be needed."

Hermione kept the encounter in mind as she made her to dungeons. She knocked on the door and it opened. As she expected, Snape was sitting at his desk looking slightly less annoyed then the previous day. He got up and opened the wall to his private lab and allowed her to enter. And she went straight to work. She wanted to get most of the prep done for the first four potions and get at least 2 started since she wouldn't be able to come back for at least 2 days.

While prepping the ingredients, she looked over the possible food items she would need to procure or worst make to accommodate them. She also desperately wanted to ask him about the two potions that perplexed her. "Professor." She called out hesitantly

It took him a few moments, she presumed he would respond when he was at a stopping point. Soon enough she heard his chair move and he appeared in the door way. "What?"

"I had some questions. Firstly, the potions I'm currently working on are expected to made into some confections. But wasn't sure if you wanted me to go that far. Secondly I had a hard time understanding the practical use of two of them."

"Which two?" He seemed amused at her query.

Hermione blushed as she recalled the names of the potions. "The ones called Love is in the Air and Wedded Bliss." She hated the books even more now that she had to say the dreadful names.

Snape chuckled as he watched the witch's embarrassment. "And what about them has you confused."

"Well with Love is in the Air. It an aromatic that would be very noticeable to people, wouldn't they be suspicious?"

"Miss Granger, That particular potion was created in the late sixties. When people freely used illegal substances and would attempt to cover them up with strong scents of incense. The witch or wizard who would use this such potion would do so it enact a more relax group event." He kept his answer as vague as possible. Not wanting to truly have a conversation regard orgies with a student. But the realization of the mindset of that particular decade was. She caught the drift and blushed.

"So they used it in place of incense and allowed things to follow suit." She paused because she wasn't sure she wanted to ask more about these supposed love potions.

"And what about Wedded Bliss?" She cursed silently at him for bring it up.

"Isn't the whole point of love potion is to enchant someone unaware of it? This one seemed rather inconvenient, since you had to drink the potion alone."

"Are you aware of relationships in pure blood families are arranged?" Hermione simply shook her head. "They are usually done at birth at the agreement of the two families. Now some families would co-mingle often in the hopes that their children will come together quickly and produce more little pure blood babies. But there are also a great deal of them who could care a less about compatibility and the couple only meet to become properly engaged and wed. So there is a need to find a way to find your new partner appealing so that you may consummate your vows."

Hermione felt a mixture of flabbergasted and appalled. "So the potion is to make yourself fallen in love with, in a sense a complete stranger?" Snape simply nodded. "That's horrific."

"Not everyone get their fairy tale ending, Miss Granger. Best you realize this now." He paused for beat "Now, regarding the ones that you were initially so concerned with. I will in fact provide the treats required. And we can have you test them so you have a reference to test Boy Wonders gifts from his many admirers.

Hermione wanted to say something back. But held her tongue, even if it didn't stop her from rolling her eyes at him.

#9

She didn't bother her professor for the remainder of her time, until she put nearly finished potions under statis. She went to his office hoping to be excused. "Sir, I'm done for tonight. The last bit is for when added to the sweets and I didn't think I would have time for that this evening."

"That's fine." He stood to check on his lab and also to check her charm work on the cauldrons. "I saw that switching you prefect shift wasn't an issue."

"As a matter of fact I think I gained my own admirer, by way of the young man, whom seemed all to pleased be switched." Hermione couldn't believe she had something so cheeky to her stoic professor. If he was offended by her comment, he didn't let on. She instead attempted to make a quick getaway.

"Be sure to be prompt to patrol tomorrow night." Was his parting words before he left his office.


	4. Runs With The Bat

**Chapter 4: Runs With The Bat**

Hermione had envisioned her evening patrol with Professor Snape, to be intellectually stimulating, whispered conversations of potion theory. However she was wrong, he was just as meticulous as he was in class. He was quiet as a ghost and fast. Hermione felt like she was jogging simply to keep up with his strides and she found she was completely out of shape because of the exertion. To which at one point he pulled her into a classroom.

"Is it your intent to be as loud as possible and slow me down?" He asked firmly

Hermione desperately trying to catch her breath turned to him a with murderous eyes. "How do you expect me to be quiet when trying to keep up with and your long strides are forcing me to run after you to keep up? And how in the bloody hell are so silent in those?!" She quietly screamed at him. Her face felt warm from either the jogging or the indignation of being called loud as she stared at his dragon hide boots that should have made a thud sound with his heavy steps.

"It's called a silencing charm." His smug response was almost her breaking point. She was fighting down the urge to slap him. But at his current looming stance he felt like he was a full foot taller than her. And since he was still her teacher she would respect that position and refrain from physical violence, for now. He must have noticed her inner monologue and found amusement in her anguish. "Maybe if Hogwarts provided the students with adequate physical education lessons, you may be able to keep up with my strides without sounding like a broken bagpipe."

Hermione gasped at his audacity. But instead of saying or doing anything she would regret she left the classroom in huff. She was now realizing why the Slytherin prefect was so overjoyed to be relieved of his post. However her mind couldn't agree more. She was shocked to find that the only acceptable from of sport was Quidditch and absolutely no other physical training provided. Hermione had been practicing yoga for years and did so often while at Hogwarts but her cardio was seriously lacking.

She finally managed to catch her breath as he stormed right past her, leaving her no choice but to quickly follow because she knew if she hadn't she would have lost him to the route. However, since there was no conversation, like she would have had with Professor McGonagall or Hagrid. Hermione kept a slightly slower pace behind him. Hermione did find herself in awe over his method of finding "trouble makers" as he often referred to them, as her ever working mind did the appropriate math, it wasn't all that long since he, himself was a student in these halls and probably was working off that knowledge to find students out past curfew. Which to her was ingenious. She simply wondered if he was like a beast when he first started as a teacher. His students would probably be younger classmates and still fresh with all the knowledge of a student.

By the time she returned to her dorm, she was tired and her limbs felt like jelly. Well one good thing from all this, Hermione had an outlet for cardio now. Her parting thoughts before she passed out from exhaustion, Snape should start a jogging group, all students would have to do is chase him down the halls (while he just walks in his full teaching robes) of the school twice a week and everyone could get a good workout.

**#9**

By Friday, Hermione was sore and exhausted. She threw a small fit when she realized she still had her detention to serve that evening. She honestly just wanted to curl into bed and sleep through the weekend.

But she got up, despite her jelly limbs and heavy head and got ready for her day. With her new exercise regimen, she loaded her plate up like the boys would and ate. Both Harry and Ron watched Hermione eating.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively.

She paused and used her napkin to clean her face, before she spoke. Spewing food as she spoke, was definitely not a trait she wished to share with the boys. "Yes?"

"Just checking, with the amount of food we thought someone was using poly juice or something." Harry said with Ron nodding in agreement.

"Patrol with Professor Snape is like training for marathon." Harry understood, Ron looked on in confusion.

"Lots of running, mate." Harry clarified for Ron. He turned back to Hermione. "Are you going to stay on his patrol?"

"I don't have much choice. The other nights of the week I plan on using for detention, so I had to make the concession until I'm done. But it's not a bad workout, to say the least."

The group finished breakfast and headed off for their morning classes. Which, to her dismay was her NEWT level potions. She was probably going to be burnt out on potions by the end of her detention. She said her goodbyes to the boys, who didn't qualify for The Potion Master's extremely high standards. She was just glad today was the lesson and no practical. Her poor hands needed a small reprieve from prepping ingredients.

Professor Snape burst into the classroom with his usual flair. But by this level the class had grown to expect this and didn't jump. It was a long lecture on two potions that might be found exam. At this point he had already informed them of 4 others possible candidates. She couldn't help but wonder how many options there really were and if he was simply adding any fairly advanced level potions to his lesson plan to make sure they were prepared for any eventuality. But seeing as the ministry had to test dozens of students each year, she was reasonably sure for time and consistency they only used a couple of potions and compared results.

Hermione did enjoy this class. It challenged her and she, up until her detention loved prepping and brewing. It gave her something tactical to do and she enjoyed it. Unlike some of her other classes where she could truly see or sense any of her other work, minus transfiguration.

The class was dismissed and everyone hurried to be free. She had just finished packing up her items when he called out.

"Miss Granger, I require a word." She walked against the currant of students leaving. Some giving glances of sympathy others smirking at her supposed misfortune. She ignored it as she made her way to the front of the class.

"Yes, sir." She asked politely. She tried her hardest not to stretch or fidget. She absolutely didn't want him to know she was feeling negative results from their nightly patrols.

"I need you to identify which potion needs to be baked into the confection. I planned on asking an elf to do so this afternoon."

Hermione's eye went wide. She was afraid of the fate of the elves being exposed to the potion during baking. "Sir, I must protest. I would rather bake it badly then subject an elf to the side effects of the potion."

Snape sighed loudly. "Must you be so self righteous?" He looked into her face, to see her resolve. "Fine, do you have a free period?"

"Yes right before lunch."

"Then meet me at the kitchen entrance then thirty minutes prior. My class will be concluded by then." Hermione nodded. "This way so I can bring the appropriate potion."

She followed him into his office and into the private lab. She instantly ran to the cauldrons to makes sure they were still perfect. Then pointed to the cauldron that held the potion in question.

"That is all that is needed, you may go now." He said and she slowly made her way out of the lab, when she stumbled only slightly. But it was enough to show her weakness. "I suspect you aren't accustomed to my pace and are feeling aches."

The statement confused her, he seemed like he was mocking her. But she actually felt comforted by his concern. "I'm sure I will grow use to the pace." Was all she said.

"Visit the hospital wing and ask for a muscle relaxer. But only take it before bedtime." Again a warm feeling filled Hermione's chest as she was comforted by his suggestion.

"Thank you, Sir. I will do just that." She left the dungeons and made her way to hospital wing, the moment she walked in the matron was all over her.

"What can I help you with?" She asked while already casting a diagnostic.

"I have had to take up some prefect rounds with Professor Snape…."

"Oooh. Well then I suspect you are sore." Madam Pomfrey interrupted, knowingly. "Don't worry, girl. This is fairly commonplace. I suspect he sets the vigorous pace in order to wear out his assigned student so that he can complete his rounds alone." Hermione smiled at the idea. With how sore she was, she could honestly believe it to be a true assumption.

"I think if I remember to stretch properly beforehand. I may not be so useless after. Professor Snape suggested I take a muscle relaxer before bed tonight."

"Did he now?" The elder witch inquired. "Well far be it for me to deny his expert opinion. But I think I will write you a note excusing you from the rest of your morning classes and have you take a soak in my special tub. I guarantee it will work faster."

Hermione felt her face fall at the thought of missing classes. But was very curious about a bath. The mediwich passed Hermione a small vial of pain reliever. Without being told she drank it. Feeling it's lovely effects almost immediately. Then the matron disappeared behind a door, to only return few moments later.

"This way." She followed until she found herself not looking a traditional tub but one you would find in footballer's locker room. A large metal tub. That despite its very cold looking appearance, looked very welcoming due to the wafting steam. "Leave your clothing here." Pomfrey pointed to a small box that had a lid to protect the articles from the heat and water. "and I will return in a bit to fetch you." Hermione nodded and stripped down and climbed into the hot water. She could smell the scent of healing herbs mixed with the water. She sunk in and sighed loudly.

**#9**

Hermione found herself in Professor Snape's personal lab, chopping ingredients, her hands were cramping. She put down the knife to shake out her hands. She heard from behind her a small rumble of laughter. "How many times have I showed you how to properly hold the knife to avoid fatigue?"

Hermione felt herself grin. "I suppose once more." She heard him scoff as stepped behind her and wrapped his long arms round her. Using his dominant hand guide Hermione's hand to hold the knife correctly, while the other traced lines up and down her arm that was resting on the countertop. If Hermione was meant to feel fearful or uncomfortable in the position, she felt neither. In fact she felt safe and if she was honest with herself a bit aroused.

"Be careful, Granger. That was the same flush that you wore last night." His reply was filled with innuendo and had a hint of lust in the inflection.

Hermione then felt like someone was shaking her. Not Snape. "Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Hermione!" Hermione unwittingly opened her eyes to find herself in the metal tub being vigorously shaken by the mediwitch.

"I'm so sorry. I must have dozed off."

"It's quite alright. It happens. I suspect you don't have rounds tonight, correct?"

"No, just detention."

"Whatever for?"

"I was um caught after curfew and have to deal with it."

"Well I want you to go straight to bed after. I have but the vial of muscle relaxer in with your items. But as for now. Please dry off and dress. It's nearly lunch time. Don't worry Professor Flitwick was very understanding about your predicament, he said he would arrange an make up assignment in the future."

"Thank you." Hermione knew the Charms professor wouldn't have an assignment for her. He adored Hermione and her work ethic that she was sure he'd give her a pass on one day. Once the elder witch left the room, Hermione dried herself. Already feeling tremendously better and dressed quickly. She checked her book bag and found the small vial within. She just had to get through the day and then she could relax. She didn't dare think on the bizarre dream she had just been woken up from.


	5. Bring on the Sweets

**Chapter 5: Bring on the sweets**

As she suspected, after lunch she quickly caught up with the diminutive professor who graciously said that he was certain she missed nothing and would be glad to let her have enjoyed her slight break. He even said that felt awful about how much detention she was serving, going on and on about the injustice of it. Where Hermione had to settle it by saying she had done something wrong and was taking her punishment in stride.

She was anxiously trying to get away from the talkative professor, particularly when he began suggesting talking to her other professors and allowing her to be excused for the day. That was when Hermione promptly but politely refused, she didn't want more time to decipher all the strange occurrences she was having this day over her Potion's professor.

**#9**

_Hermione ran to the entrance to the kitchens. She had no idea if or how long Professor Snape had been waiting or if he still was. She hoped he was, this would severely put her brew schedule behind if he had grown impatient and left. Once she arrived at the portrait of the fruit bowl. Looked around to see if her companion for this event was near. She was worried about entering alone. She decided she would wait a couple of minutes before entering. Hopefully the elves won't deny her access if she walked in without the professor. While she stood fretting, she was startled by a voice behind her._

_"Why are you just loitering? Just go inside." Snape inquired_

_"It's not that simple. You see the elves aren't particularly fond of me since well fourth year."_

_"Right, the misguided elf rights movement. Vomit or something." Hermione flushed at the thought that he knew about her crusade and was flustered over him calling it by an incorrect name._

_"S.P.E.W, Sir. Be that as it may, they are all terrified that I am going to give them clothes. I learned my lesson and yet our relationship is strained."_

_Snape made a noncommittal sound and tickled the pear in the bowl and the door opened. As it were, there was nothing to worry about, the elves went stark silent when the pair entered. It appeared they didn't enjoy the Potion Master's presence anymore then her own. Then he glared at the lot "Back to work with you! Don't you have lunch to finish preparing." They all flinched in unison and quickly dispersed. Leaving the pair to their own devices. "They are not my biggest fans either, however for a completely different and well deserved reason."_

_"I can see that, Sir." They walked over to baking area and Hermione found a small loaf pan. "I'll replace it the next time I can go to Hogs Mead. Don't want anyone to get bread with any residue on it."_

_"That is unnecessary, there are many more available, one won't make a difference." Snape then handed Hermione a flask filled with her potion, which she took and placed it with her ingredients. She pulled out her notes for this potion and added enough of it to the mixture. He watched as Hermione wandered the kitchen cabinets for all the ingredients for a simple loaf of pound cake she knew how to make. She didn't acknowledge him as she prepped, mixed and poured the mixture into the pan. Reminding herself not to taste the batter, as she would normally, even if her grandmother would scolded her about stomach worms she would get from the act. After finishing she turned to her professor to ask him to set a timer since her hands were occupied. But as she turned the spatula she was using fell out of the bowl and splattered all over the black trousers and boots of said professor. Horrified and fearful of the coming verbal assault, she instantly put down the bowl and grabbed a tea towel from nearby and tried to clean the mess._

_"Miss Granger, get off the floor this instant." His voice was tight and said through clenched teeth. Ashamed of her clumsiness. She backed away and got up. She could feel the hot sting of embarrassment tears well up in her eyes. She turned away so he couldn't mock her for it. She heard him murmur a spell, "cease the irrational tears. I have cleaned the mess and put the loaf in the oven." She tried to take a few deep breaths as she tried to compose herself. She was mess and didn't want him to see her, despite the fact that he could hear her nasally sniffs. Within a moment the same tea towel she tried to use to clean the spilt batter was shoved near her face. She whispered a thanks to the rather considerate act of the wizard behind her. She cleaned herself up quickly and turned around. She must have looked a sight, but thankfully he didn't comment._

_"I'm sorry." She finally said with a weak voice._

_"It's of no consequence. It happened, it was dealt with and now we move on." Hermione nodded, such a pragmatic response and yet it made her feel better._

_"I was also hoping to find the ingredients for the hard candy and some chocolate to melt down. Since I figured I could do both of those easily in the lab."_

_Snape nodded and called for an elf. One came and he firmly requested the items she required. The meek creature agreed and disappeared and reappeared with all the items and list of instructions for the candy in a small basket and handed it to Snape. He, in kind turned to Hermione. "I will take these with me to the lab after lunch."_

_"Thank you, Sir." She said. Then she found a wooden stool nearby and sat. She was silently cursing at her clumsy moment, that it killed her chance to have an adult conversation with the potion master. That was when he came to sit near her._

_"That is not becoming vocabulary, Miss Granger."_

_Hermione blushed at being heard. "I apologize, this whole mess ruined the opportunity for me to try and have conversation with you. But I'm sure it's definitely just made you lose even more respect for me." She said in a self deprecating tone._

_"Whatever made you believe you could converse with me on an equal level?" His comment at face value seemed harsh, but wasn't in tone. She felt like it was more curious then cruel. Hermione felt like it was more of his way to remain off putting, but give her the opportunity to continue the conversation. She let out a small smile._

_"Because I wanted to discuss potion theory with you. I was growing even more interested in the craft and since I'm learning so much about these types of potions. I was wondering, if there were other novelty type potions that could be equally dangerous in the wrong hands."_

_He sat there quietly for a moment, she could only hope that he was mulling over her inquiry instead of ignoring her. "Any potion can be made to be dangerous in the wrong hands or even in the right ones. However, I feel that love potions are truly the most dangerous of all. They render the victim defenseless to the effects and worst they are often unaware of being a victim. Remarkably similar to an Imperio, but these are written off as harmless by and far."_

_"Is that what you meant by 'Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses?" She felt silly reciting his quote from first year._

_"Becoming a Potion Master gives you new insight on how mailable life is. Under the right or I suppose wrong circumstances, depending on your outlook, you can easily make people do whatever deeds your require with a well crafted potion. And once you know how to manipulate ingredients the sky is truly the limit. However there are too few in the world that have the patience to study the art or drive to fail ninety nine times."_

_Hermione smiled, as she recognized the quote Snape was referring. She hated that he was simply her professor. She could see herself enjoying his company otherwise. His otherworldly intelligence was refreshing. Then she noticed that her mind was painting very unrealistic images of them spending time together under very different circumstances. And it only reminded her of her earlier dream. It was then that she looked away from the profile of the man next to her and to the small hourglass near the oven. It was nearing the end, she got up and went to check on her baked good. Normally she would have opened the oven and took a deep whiff to see if it was properly baked. But since she didn't want to be caught unawares, she simply pulled it out and stuck a small knife into the center to see if it was ready. It was and she set on a rack to cool._

_With the item baked, their time together came to an end. He told her that he would take the baked good to his lab and keep under stasis until she returned after dinner._

**#9**

Classes had concluded for the day and Hermione returned to her dormitory. She found herself looking through her post for her copy of the latest edition of Potions Digest. She started perusing it for talking points. Feeling excited for an intellectual conversation with her reserved professor. Then as if the realization smacked up side the head, her hands stopped grasping the edition and her jaw hit the floor.

She was harboring a crush on Professor Snape.

She ran from her room and out into the courtyard. She figured she just needed fresh air. It occurred to her that possibly being exposed to all the ingredients and scents of potions she was brewing was possibly affecting her. That maybe her feelings were artificial due to the influence of the love potions. She wandered around outside until it grew too cold to continue. Then slowly made her way inside. She figured she'd catch supper early and give herself sometime to collect her thoughts before her assigned detention. Upon her return she picked up her discarded periodical and sat on her bed. Read it from cover to cover, before she needed to leave for the dungeons.

As she made her way down the many flights of stairs that separated her from the potion master's inner sanctum. Hermione tried to sort through her feelings about said wizard. It didn't take long for her to decide that she couldn't recall any long suppressed feelings for him. Making her feel reasonably sure this had to be a by product of potion ingredients exposure and spending so much time with him.

She felt a little lighter on her feet as she felt her confidence return. But it did occur to her that she needed to make sure she finished her detentions quickly, as she didn't want to do something foolish just because she was under the influence. With a new resolve she reached the door to Professor Snape's office. Knocking lightly, Hermione heard a slight exasperated sigh as the baritone voice called through "Come in, Miss Granger."

She entered the room and all the self installed confidence, flew away. As her eyes laid upon the man hunched over his desk finishing something before he stood to his full height and went to let her in to his private lab. She felt her face flush and her heart sped up. She mentally scolded herself for the reaction.

He indicated for her to enter the room. She could see the deceptively delicious loaf on the workbench along with the basket with the candy making supplies.

"I suspect you can follow those instructions for making the candy?" He asked, with a hint of annoyance. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. He turned around and walked back toward his office. And for a quick moment she noticed he had removed his voluminous robes and was walking around in his normal buttoned up regular dress. She couldn't help but notice the slight, but dashing figure he was hiding. But then again she did get to see him in this state of dress once before. In the ill fated dueling club with the utterly ridiculous liar Lockheart. The thought of the man and her stupid crush made her blush in embarrassment. It made her wonder if possibly she may have an eye for older men, which made her shake her head in disbelief.

Returning her attention to the candy she need to prepare, it didn't take long to season the candy and adding the potion to it and let it cool. The chocolate she formed into small balls and coated them with the two remaining potions. She felt adequately pleased with all the confections done so far. Then it dawned on her, that the whole point of kipping the books in the first place was to find a charm to determine if an item had been tampered with. With all her resolve, she walked to the office. "Excuse me, Professor. The sweets are completed and I was wondering if you possibly teach me a charm for tamper detection."

To his credit, if Snape was annoyed with her request, he didn't express it. He put the quill he was using to write a possible correspondence, because it was piece of parchment covered in his very familiar spikey handwriting, and joined Hermione in the lab.

"It's a fairly common type charm. But has to be done correctly or your results will vary." He did a few careful wand flicks over the chocolate balls, while murmuring a incantation, and a soft blue green light emitted from his wand. "If the wand is blue or green there is a harmful potion in or on it. If it's yellow or orange it's free from a harmful potion." He repeated the same charm on the loaf, just demonstrate that even a potion cooked into the food stuff will test positive.

He took that moment to write down the incantation so she could practice. Handed it to her and waited. She read the words aloud at first, then she went to trying her hand at the wand movements. But it felt wrong, and soon enough a huff sound came from the man watching. He moved stand to the side of her. She took a deep breath his large hand came around and took control of hers and wand. He moved her hand in the right movements. Repeating it a few times until he didn't lead the movements. Then he took a step back. Hermione felt a momentary upsetting loss as his hand left hers. Mentally she scolded herself again for it's irrational behavior and finally cast the charm successfully. She beamed at her accomplishment, but didn't date try to get validation from her potions professor, since she knew there would be none.

"It is early still. However, you won't be expected back here until Monday. Therefore no need to start on the other potions now. You are dismissed." Snape said. Hermione nodded and before she left she had to ask.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I will incinerate them. It seems to be the wisest decision."

Hermione knew it was the right way to go, but still felt a little disappointed that all the hard work she put into this was done for naught. "It's for the best. Enjoy your weekend, Sir." She replied respectfully and left the dungeon for the weekend.


	6. Never Forget to Bathe pt One

**Chapter Six: Never forget to bathe pt One**

The weekend was filled with quiet reflection time for Hermione. Which was both good and bad. The whole dorm used Saturday for all things Qudditch! Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, whom were the leaders at the present. So while the rest of her housemates were cheering on their team, Hermione used the time to have a lay in. Then a nice long and uninterrupted shower. Caught the tail end of breakfast and picked few items to snack on later. Then returned to the quiet of the all but abandoned common room. She sat out in front of the fire place with all of her books and study materials spread out on the floor, as she leaned against the couch, hoping to get a good head start on the week ahead.

And all in the world would have been perfect if only she didn't keep getting distracted by very unrealistic fantasies starring herself and one surly potions professor. Most in which were harmless, holidays in historical cities absorbing the culture and each other's responses to the knowledge gained. Or trips into bookshops or libraries. Or her favorite one was in a unknown cozy cottage sitting together on a couch cuddled against one another while reading by fire light. She would let out a longing sigh.

Then there were those not so innocent ones. The type that left her breathless and flushed. She quickly dispelled those ones, mostly because she was scared to follow down that particular train of thought. It was one thing fantasize about spending intellectual time with the wizard, it was a completely different beast to long for intimacy in any shape. For just like the praise she seemed to always crave from him, she would be left wanting. After each relentless fantasy, she would throw herself more into her studying, in the hopes of putting the irrational images from her already crowded mind.

**#9**

Hermione strolled into the Great Hall for dinner, there was an air of confidence mixed with bravery residing within as she walks up the length of the hall down the center aisle. Students eyes following her stride. Hermione's eyes locked on to the dark gaze of her professor. There was a shocked but equally heated tint to them. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips as she made her way up to the head table, where all of her professors looked on with silent anticipation. She rounded the table and stood behind the potions professor. And in a confident voice that she couldn't remember herself ever having said,

"I'm tired of waiting, Severus."

He looked at her with indignation, even if she was reasonably sure it was only an act. She pulled the larger man to his feet and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. If there were sounds coming from the populous, she couldn't hear them. As she felt herself inside a bubble of happiness being wrapped tentatively in the arms her professor, whom was doing his best to restrain himself for the sake of the public.

Hermione shook her head hard, as someone touched her shoulder, just as she stopped in the door way if the Great Hall.

"Hermione, you alright?" She turns her head to the side to see Ginny standing beside her. She noticed that the red head was beaming. Must have meant their team was victorious.

"Yeah, just got lost in thought." Hermione said softly. Trying not to let the reaction the newest fantasy invoked show in her features.

"Well that's what happens when you spend all day with books." She said jovially, she threw her arm over Hermione's shoulders and the pair walked in to supper time, while Ginny filled her in on the great win against Hufflepuff. All the while, Hermione would let her gaze fall to biggest distraction she has ever had, and fighting the blush that followed.

#9

Sunday was much of the same, but the location had changed to the library. She needed to regain focus. While she reread the sections of her texts that they were slated to learn this week and making general notes on the subject. Normal prep work for her. But the images would flow freely every time. She had to keep herself from falling into the trap of seeing Professor Snape cornering her in the stacks and begin to snog her senseless against the shelves.

She was horrified about how she would react when she returned to the dungeons for classes and detention. Meal times she could resist the urge, if only slightly, to openly gawk at him. But in a situation where he was her sole focus, she was unsure how to handle. Left with no other solution she made her way down to his office after dinner on that evening.

While she was hesitant to knock, she truly did need some assistance. She summoned her Gryffindor bravery and knocked. She half expected there to be no answer seeing as it was the weekend and the staff didn't have to be made available for office hours. She heard a muffled and begrudgingly invitation to enter.

"Miss Granger, why am I not surprised?"

Hermione blushed at the comment and possibly being so close to object of her current desires. "I have been noticing a slight reaction to the potions." This got his undivided attention, she continued. "What I've been experiencing is an unexplained attraction to uh someone and it's affecting my thoughts. Kind of like it's taking over all my attention." She felt so ridiculous telling him this.

"You're a teenager." Was his only replay. She stared at him repugnance. How dare he just disregard her in such a way.

"I can personally attest this isn't some hormone filled attraction. I work very hard and my focus doesn't not wain due to imbalance of chemicals in my body. This is other worldly, in its distraction. I'm not making these scenarios up for my pure amusement. They are so distracting that I literally cease any activity while I'm overcome." She was slightly furious but mostly embarrassed, as certain things kept assaulting her mind. She couldn't help but look at his lips and his hands. Things that in her (growing more and more inappropriate) fantasies were bringing up the amazing sensations that she could only assume would come from them. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She said after realizing that it wasn't his fault that she was feeling this way. "I was hoping there was a way to build a resistance to the effects."

He considered her request, as if he understood her quandary and took pity. He let a sigh. "I hate to disappoint you. But there is no way to build an immunity, so to speak to the effects of potion making." Hermione felt a sense of doom sprout through her body. "All I can recommend is to thoroughly bathe after every brew session, clean your clothing often or only wear one designated outfit whilst, as to not contaminate your entire wardrobe and to find scents that will help you clear your nasals cavities, but not strong enough to give you a headache." He walked them into his lab and pulled out a small vial of liquid which was closed with a stopper. "Try adding a drop of this to a handkerchief, cuff of your shirt or something you can wear around your wrist that you can take a small sniff of when the effects become too strong."

While he was rude in the beginning of their conversation, she felt an immense gratitude for his solution. She took the vial graciously. "Thank you, Sir." She thought back to all her items in her trunk that could work as a diffuser. And thought of something perfect.

"Off with you." He said with just the slightest hint of softness in his voice.

**#9**

Hermione reluctantly went through her Monday in a daze. Due to the fact that even in her sleep, she couldn't escape her fantasies. In fact in her dreamscape, the actions there within felt more real. She was never so grateful for the silencing charms placed on the canopies around their beds. Because she could only imagine the embarrassing moaning she may have let out while she dreaming the most delicious dreams.

She was grateful that most of her professors contributed her exhaustion to the unfair detention, that they didn't even call her out on the unusual behavior. By lunch time she was dragging so bad that she went to her dorm to sleep through lunch instead of eating. She went to clear out the pockets in her robe and found a small folded up piece of paper. She opened it and found out it was the charm that Professor Snape had given to her with the incantation for the detection charm. She had already commited it to memory, but for some odd reason she clenched it to her chest and then carefully placed in a small keepsake box in the bottom of her trunk, as if it was something special that needed to be handled with care. Then she felt like that the reason for the odd behavior was most definitely because she was sleep deprived. She took off her shoes and crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

Waking a couple of hours later, realized that she wouldn't probably be able to return to her dorm before her detention that she dug into her jewelry box and found a small bracelet made of lava stones, that her parents bought her when they were on vacation in France and the small vial Snape had given her. Then she went down to the library to catch the tail end of her free period.

While she enjoyed her other classes, she was distracted. She knew that she still had the 3 drinkable potions and the vapor potion left and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the last potion. She spent the last of her classes and most of her supper time was spent going over and over her notes on the potions and making a list of questions for her professor about the beast, Amorentia. Then would get even further distracted when any thoughts of him. But try as she might, Hermione found she couldn't chase away the fantasies. It was after one particularly inventive fantasy, that she somehow caught eyes with the man in question staring at her. She wondered if he was monitoring her actions, check for symptoms she had told him she was having, to see if he could observe any reaction to exposure. It actual made her heart skip a beat, at the thought that he may actual care for her health in someone way. With that egregious thought she cleaned up her things and left the Great Hall for the dungeons.

**A/N: If you read the title this is a two part chapter. I did this because there were some things I really wanted to give more time to and not worry about the chapter becoming too long. I promise you that it will be worth it. I also wanted to use this author's note to do a check in and hope that you all are enjoying the story. This was a silly mind child that was hidden in my folders and I wanted to see if it would be enjoyed by the masses. I also anticipate that this story will be on the short side. I had thought for it to be nine chapters, but I think that won't happen. We will see.**


	7. Never Forget to Bathe pt Two

**Chapter Seven: Never forget to bathe pt Two**

Hermione's hair was a complete frizzy mess. She had managed to get her bases for the three drinkable potions completed and had started to get them prepped. She had a good stopping point planned that she could in fact leave them on stasis until the next night. The steam rolling from the different cauldrons were making her warm. But she was determined to get the bulk done tonight. Then she could focus on the last two potions for the following week.

She was conflicted, while she would be glad to done with these awful potions, she was sad to lose this time with Professor Snape, she chuckled at the thought that she would miss spending her evenings with the surly professor. "Maybe I'll keep my prefect route." she thought to herself. Then her focus was stolen away by the sound of boots and a deep chuckle.

"What do you find amusing?" she asked haughtily. She wasn't really the kind of person that like brevity will she was focusing. She did take the interruption for a moment to sniff her bracelet with the soothing scent, she had yet to determine what the floral, musky scent was. But she did enjoy it.

"That monstrosity that is your hair. I do believe that it is three times larger than it is normally." He said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed slightly at his teasing. "I wanted get them to a good stopping point." She said with a hint of a pout.

"You are pushing yourself too hard." he replied earnestly. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't come to lunch today."

"I decided I needed to catch up on some sleep." She answered while she counted stirs. "My sleep has been compromised, due to the reactions I'm having from potion exposure." She definitely couldn't go into detail, over the dreams with him, and she was glad the steam was a good explanation for the red staining to her cheeks.

Snape stood there as if considering the information. "I may suggest a short course of dreamless sleep, at most until you have completed the potions for this detention."

"That's quite alright, Sir. I know how addictive that potion can be. I'd rather be a bit drowsy for a few days then become dependent."

"Indeed." He paused. "Do you still have more of the scent I gave you?" Hermione unconsciously lifted her bracelet to her nose and took a small whiff.

"Yes, I've been very sparing with it."

"Then I recommend adding a few drops to your pillow. It may help." He walked over to her cauldrons, determining the state of them. "I believe they are safe for stasis now. Return to your dorm and rest before you collapse." Hermione nodded and gathered her things and went to the tower.

Upon her return, she knew she should change and bathe as her potion master suggested, but she could feel her body grow weaker by the second. He was right, about her working too hard, even the nap she had earlier in the day, didn't seem to help. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed.

**#9**

Hermione awoke with a start, she could see the sun beaming through the open window and she reached for and checked her watch, that she had beside her bed. "Bloody hell!" She exclaimed loudly as she noticed that she was late waking. That she would have to forgo breaking her fast and rush to class. She was slightly grateful for sleeping in her clothes since she could focus on tying her up in a messy thick bun and grabbed her robes, bag and shoes and ran for her first class.

As she made her way down the staircases and the halls, Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. At first she noticed nothing too out of the ordinary. Just other students heading off the their destinations. But the back of her neck was itching and she just knew it was someone watching, following her. She made her way to her classes and felt like she was receiving too much attention from her classmates. It was completely unnerving. But couldn't understand why. They weren't whispering or directly insulting her, as she would expect from previous experience. Just unexplained stares. It made her self conscious, especially since she hadn't changed her clothes this morning in her haste. _Could they tell that I slept in my clothes last night? _She wondered to herself. She then considered that she they may consider her scent offending, since she hadn't showered since Sunday night. But she wrote it off to being off kilter due to the slept deprivation, as she had been doing a lot lately.

The trend continued through all her morning classes. The itching feeling on the nape of her neck as she made her way down the halls to class. There was a fifth year Ravenclaw that gave her a full head to toe stare as he walked by her and winked. She couldn't help but blush at the suggestive interaction. Since these kinds of things never truly happened to her. Even if she was actually offended by the act and that she was completely smitten with her potions professor.

On her way to lunch, she was completely anxious. When a Slytherin seventh year came up to her and made a rather lewd remark, that made her feel very uneasy. Instead of taking lunch, even though she was hungry, she ran to the one place she would be safe from the unabashed stares. Down to the dungeon, she busted into Professor Snape's office. Slamming the door behind her and leaning against it for support as she caught her breath.

"Miss Granger! What is the meaning of this?!" Snape asked loudly as he stood from behind his desk and glared dangerously at the intruder.

"Please, Sir. I don't know what is going on but I have had so much unwanted and seemingly uneasy attention. And some of the students have been making very inappropriate comments to me." There was a nervous tremble in her voice along with the panicked look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you are over exaggerating." While curt, wasn't completely insulting. But she still turned swiftly in his direction to throw him a scathing look. When she noticed that in that second he somehow made the connection. "Miss Granger! What did I tell you about taking extra hygienic precautions while we're brewing these potentially dangerous potions?!"

It only took a moment for her to realize exactly what was occurring. By not bathing nor changing the night before, she was reeking of love potion fumes. She was mortified and began gesturing frantically as she berated herself, almost to the point of hysterics. In her tizzy, she hadn't heard the professor trying to get her to calm down. What finally ended her triad of self deprecation was when she felt the strong hands of the wizard on her shoulders.

"Miss Granger, you must calm do…w…n." In that instant, too many things occurred at once and all seemed to happen in slow motion, even if she was unable to stop them. One, there was a quick realization that she was being touched personally by the man that plagued her thoughts, turning her insides in to a mess of knots. She almost swooned, at the thought of being held by him at all. which made her feel somewhere deep in her subconscious absolutely ridiculous. Two, she saw his face and in it she saw that he made a mistake in approaching her. Despite her inexperience with males in more intimate situations, she could absolutely see the shift from one of concern to one of instant regret. And it made Hermione sad, because it felt like a rejection. And for all the knowledge that the wizard in question, she knew that her attentions would be rebuffed, but it was wholly another thing to actual have the rejection shoved into your face. And thirdly, she watched as Professor Snape's usually composed expression, turned to one of wild predatory, to the point that she suddenly felt afraid for no logical reason. But wasn't able to dwell on that for long because in the time it took for Hermione to gasp, it happened.

Snape's hands moved from her shoulders to gently grasping the sides of her face and suddenly his lips crashed upon her lips. It was an urgent, bruising kiss. At first Hermione didn't know what to do, she stood rail straight for a moment, then her mind played out the many many scenarios in which the pair would engage in this particular activity. It was at that, that her body succumbed to the embrace and began to join in act. She couldn't resist the urge to comb her fingers through his hair. Hoping to prolong the kiss, by drawing him in. She found that despite it's large appearance his nose didn't impede on the careful choreography of their kiss. She tried to employee the methods she had overheard her dorm mates talk about kissing and how to breathe whilst. If he noticed her ineptitude, it didn't flounder him. The kiss itself probably only lasted a few seconds, but felt like ages. She knew the act was highly inappropriate, but she was also fairly positive that she would never have the opportunity again and she wanted to bask in the intimacy being bestowed on her. Hermione took leave of her senses and moaned when Snape sucked on her bottom lip,it was a sensation she had never experienced before and she enjoyed it immensely. And with that, it broke the spell and she found herself alone and the only things she heard was the sound of him slamming the door to his office as he stormed off.


	8. Saving Snape

**Chapter Eight: Saving Snape**

It took Hermione a moment to compose herself. Her hand made its way up to her abused lips. While not the most romantic of first kisses. It was still one worthy of the books, even if she could literally count the number of guys she had kissed on one hand, with fingers to spare. The one from Professor Snape was surely the best. Then as her wits began to come back to her. She became upset, then angry at him. Not for kissing her, she was cognitive enough to know that he himself fell prey to the strong potion fumes that have seemed to seep into her very skin. But for all his intelligence, he was completely dim witted at times. His emotional outburst after, rather then an adult conversation over the possible ramifications to this unexpected event. Maybe starting a discussion that would have possibly lead to something starting between them in the not so distant future. Hermione then shook her head, she was obviously going delusional thinking that there was ever going to be a future between them. Especially in the dangerous climate for both of them, it was impossible to imagine any future. Even one regarding a certain double agent. And like someone threw a brick at her stomach, the feeling of what an emotionally unstable man would do in these situation. "Shite!" She exclaimed as she ran out the office door toward the one destination he could have escaped to.

She ran down the hall and up the numerous staircases toward the office of the headmaster. Whilst running she tried to put the right words to her thoughts, but the coursing adrenaline was splitting her attention. The biggest concern was the password, she would have to cross that bridge once she got there. When she finally arrived to statue that guarded the staircase to the office. She stopped to catch her breath, which would have been much worst had she not been stretching in preparation for her rounds with the darkly clad wizard. Once she was able to breath somewhat normally, she began to think of possible sweets the password could be (seeing as that was what Harry had told her was the pattern), when she stole a glance at the gargoyle sentinel. It appeared to wink at her, then moved aside to allow her access. It startled her, but she was thankful for this and ran up the circular staircase.

At the door she was surprised to hear voices, she wouldn't have been surprised if the door would have been warded against eavesdroppers. What she heard before she could enter uninvited was the irate voice of her professor.

"What do you mean you won't accept my resignation?" Hermione knew that this would be his objective, but it still shocked her to hear him say it.

"Because, my boy, this was an accident from what I've gathered and I know that you have never given me any reason to believe that you prey on the students, as you have suggested. I trust you, Severus." Dumbledore said in his wispy, wise aging voice. She heard Snape sigh loudly in exasperation. "Now that we have heard your side, why don't we hear the other." Dumbledore replied in a knowing voice as she heard the door unlock and the door magically opened. Exposing her hiding beyond it. She blushed with embarrassment as she waved innocently. "Come in Miss Granger. This little meeting is in need of your perspective."

Hermione nodded but only walked in so far, keeping her distance from the wizards. "I apologize, but I'm sure you as you already know, I'm a bit hygienically compromised." She noticed that Snape had stiffened his posture at her entry and Dumbledore nodded in understanding and magically moved a chair closer to her. "Thank you." She said as she sat down, she could instantly feel the vascular throbbing in her legs from the sprint from the dungeons to the seventh floor.

"Would you care to give us your side of things?" Dumbledore asked expectantly.

"Just the events preceding this meeting or my experiences leading up?" She asked. Snape seemed to roll his eyes at her otherwise formal response. As if to say_ 'of course you'd have a long winded response.'_

"Maybe since the exhibition of your symptoms, as Professor Snape has informed me you have been experiencing." The elder wizard said with his trademark sparkle in his eyes.

Hermione blushed, but maybe it would help to just tell anyone what was going and may help alleviate some of the guilt Snape was experiencing. "Can I preface this by saying, that I would very much appreciate it if you don't sack the professor over this?" Dumbledore smiled at her request as she noticed the Snape had shifted in his seat, decidedly uncomfortable. "It's only been since last week, but I've been bothered with rather embarrassing, not by who but by the nature of, Day dreams or fantasies. It has localized over one person and has disrupted my otherwise very busy schedule, more then the detentions that are it's cause." She said with a slight uncomfortable chuckle.

"Would you be comfortable telling us whose that may be?" The headmaster asked in a knowing tone.

"In time." She paused. "I had tried to work around it, as I had to conclude that the symptoms were from the exposure to the type of potions I was working with. I went through most of the weekend trying to waylay the wayward thoughts. But they had increased rapidly and even disrupted my sleep because of the vivid dreams that had also sprung up. I made it to Sunday, for whence it became far too much for me to handle. So I paid a visit to Professor Snape, in hopes of a way to build a defense against it, where he informed me there was none. He did however give me something to quell the intensity, which helped a bit. Mostly during my waking hours." Hermione then turned and looked at the man who seemed to be trying to shrink into the shadows. "By the way the fragrance is very soothing, but I can't identify it." He shifted in his seat and blinked at her in confusion. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he noticed the in any other circumstance what would appear seemingly odd transaction between the two young people in his office.

"Anyways," She continued. "I spent a good chunk of yesterday trying to catch up on the sleep I was lacking. Which lead to the consequences of today. You see, the professor told me that I should take some extra caution in my bathing routine after brewing, to avoid, well something like this, I gather." She gestured toward herself and the potion master. "However last night after returning to my dormitory I found myself dead on my feet and collapsed into my bed without even changing my clothes. And as the sequence of events had it, I awoke late and had no time to change or cleanse. I had an inkling that I was being watched, but the feeling got more intense in the classrooms. Then I was being propositioned rather crudely in the halls. That's when I decided to seek out some safety. Which is why I went to Professor Snape. I figured no matter how desperate someone was to approach me with their um attention, they wouldn't dare venture into his office." For the next bit, she was confident she could tell it, but knew she couldn't look at either of them. "While I was there I explained the situation to him and he tried to explain it away initially, he must have noticed my fearful body language and tried to calm me down. However, I venture a guess that he too became overwhelmed by the scent of the potions clinging to me. I do apologize, Professor for my oversight and this very uncomfortable situation." She blushed as the next word that came out where not intended. "And while the event was a bit intense for my inexperienced self, it wasn't… uh terrible." Snape stared at her completely aghast as Dumbledore loud laughter filled the room.

"Oh my girl, I apologize for the outburst. It's not aimed at your tale. More at the way you have just done the impossible, flap the unflappable." She looked up at the headmaster in shock.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But why are you not more upset over the situation, as the head of the school I could see you having a less then jovial response to someone under your employ doing something like this?"

"The first truly intelligent thing you've asked." Snape said, darkly. Hermione scoffed at him.

"Miss Granger, I have know that wizard since he was a child. While my sole focus wasn't on him, unlike your friend Harry. I did notice him in many ways. And now as colleagues I have gotten to know him far better. Enough to know that this kind of thing would never happen under normal circumstances." He spared Snape a passing glance and continued. "First things first. The bylaws do have a precedent for this type of thing and excuses the behavior due complications of magic. So whether or not you believe you should be released of your tenure here, Severus. There is no reason for me to believe that I need to send you packing, as the saying goes." Snape glared dangerously at the elder wizard. "Secondly, I did warn you that your desired detention course could have some uncomfortable side effects when you initially assigned this particular punishment. But you were adamant to make an example of her. So you'll do well to remember that." He then turned back to Hermione. "I do believe we will be changing the schedule back to the original sentence. It was to be two days of the week, but you did add more days to it. I would assume because you enjoyed the assignment, more then just trying to be done with it?"

"You'd be correct." She said, suddenly finding the hem of her skirt very interesting.

"Which is not surprising in the least, dear. But I think as he as also expressed that you have been pushing yourself too hard. So we will return to the original schedule. Alas some preparation will need to be insured to prevent this type of thing happening again. I will have an elf assigned to have change of clothes available and to pop you to the prefect bathroom immediately after you finish your detention. I will also have them strip your bed and hopefully the scent of the potions won't be an issue there. Now I need to ask you one very important question before I conclude this meeting." The older wizard gazed upon the unsuspecting witch. "Are you feeling any discomfort being around your professor?" Snape turned his attention back to her, in anticipation of her answer.

Hermione drew in a deep breath as she turned to look at Snape. "No uneasiness at all." Subconsciously she let her hand venture to her lips. But both wizards in the room took notice.

"Well that settles that then. Shall we say we leave this little tete-a-tete in the potions lab?" He said with a playful sparkle in his eyes. Hermione blushed slightly and stood to leave. "My dear before you leave, would you care to sate this old man's curiosity and tell us whom it is that has affect you so."

Hermione turned beet red and pointed to the younger wizard as she ran out of the office and down the stairs and straight for the bathroom. She could hear ruckus laughter of one man and roaring "What?!" from the other, in her wake.

**A/N: If you are also reading I Pledge Myself then you may notice that we had in "Dumbledore's Office" scene. This was not planned, Just a manner of amusing unscheduled coincidence. And with this note that also tells you that I have also uploaded a new chapter there. I have had these chapters done and ready to upload for a bit, but some "real life" stuff has come up and it put a stall on my free time. I am endeavoring to get back on a regular schedule soon.**


	9. Classroom Confrontation

**Chapter Nine:**

**Classroom Confrontation**

Hermione was in a very grouchy mood. As was expected. Professor Snape canceled her previous week detentions and her base was ruined. He so much as informed her of it while brewing in her potion practical lesson. Her hands were busy precisely chopping Ingredients when he came to her work table and announced a rescheduling. Her heart dropped into her stomach knowing that all the work she done the night before would be destroyed by whenever he chose to reschedule. But the worst part was going on patrol.

She knew that Snape would put distance between them after the event. And while she was perturbed that he hadn't mentioned what day she was to return to resume her detentions. She decided she would ask him on her rounds with him that evening. She didn't know exactly why she felt compelled to do it. But she spent a little time on her hair and put on some light makeup. Not enough to be terribly noticeable but enough that she felt a bit more pretty. After a last mirror check she all but skipped down to the first level to meet up with him. Only to have her stomach fall to her feet when she noticed the warm smile of the gentle half giant.

"Hermione." He greeted nicely. "Perfessor Snape was feelin' a little under the weather. So it's you and me tonight." Hermione put on as genuine a smile as she could as she went on the route around the school with chatty Hagrid. He went on about some creature and some new acquisitions he wanted. But she could only muster half of her attention. She was stewing in the fact that the big bad Professor was purposely avoiding her.

"_How childish!_" She thought to herself, and a very huge part of her wanted to storm down to dungeon and give him apiece of her mind. She would remember their last time spent there and the memory of the lip bruising kiss and then she would feel the fondness that came with it. It was utterly confusing and she wished they could talk it out and explore it, just so they can either put it behind them or maybe find a way to make it work. Which of course the latter would only be pipe dream to her.

But instead she would use the evening patrol to calm and go to see him after classes the next day. She made mental notes on how to get to his classroom before he could squirrel himself away. She needed to finish what she started. She was so close to finishing all nine and this was important to her.

**#9**

She ran from her seat at the last signal of the day and dashed toward the dungeon classroom. Hunching over in front of the door to catch her breath as she waited for the students to be dispatched. Hermione cared not for the odd looks of the fourth year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff class. She had an objective to finish. She pushed her way past the last few stragglers and entered the classroom. The professor sat hunched over the desk scribbling on some poor students written assignment. She stayed silent for a moment longer when she saw him lean back in his chair and begin to rub his temples. She couldn't understand why she was content watching him. Before she could announce herself she dug in her bag for a vial of headache potion she had. She cleared her throat and presented him with the vile.

Snape looked up at her then at the proffered vial, recognizing the color and consistency of the potion within he gave her a slight upturn smile on one side of his lips and took it from her. She watched as he drank it and waited for the effects to take place with his eyes closed. It was endearing to her. Then Snape took a long exasperated sigh.

"Have you come to stare at me uncomfortably?" He asked

"Ah, no. Well, you see." She stammered at his candor. "I simply wanted to come and ask about serving the rest of my detention. I had intended to ask you last night but you weren't feeling well, I was told."

He gave her a blank stare and no reply. Which she expected but was still disappointed. There was a long moment of silence before he gave up trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Why can't you be like the rest of the student body and find me to be repugnant? Or use this whole debacle to get out of the whole thing freely?"

"Because unlike the rest of the student body, I can appreciate intelligent despite what the packaging is." Hermione blushed when she felt her lips flapping. "Besides I don't like to leave things unfinished. I was distraught at the idea that my base was ruined. Because I was close to finishing all nine potions."

" Why am I not surprised." It wasn't a question, per say. "But I am uncertain as to why you would still even be interested in love potions after everything that has occurred?"

"Oh no I find them positively vile. Be that as it may, please sir. I would love to finish, I've grown to appreciate the art of potion making so much more. And don't want to give up on this." She saw his head snap up from the spot on the wall behind her that he chose so not to look at her. She could see a small amount of pride flare into his eyes at her determination and appreciation of his chosen field of mastery.

"Flowery words won't win you any points with me, Granger." He warned.

"I am aware, but I am speaking the truth. But there is something to be said for work that not only has so much positive attributes but also requires so much attention to detail. Things I rather enjoy." She had thought she'd been wanting to ask, but didn't know if he would have ever been reciprocal to, until this moment. She didn't hesitate. "And after this all was done, I was kind of hoping you would assist me with trying to create a potion. All I've ever known is following someone else's recipe. And I think the trial and error process would frustrating but also exhilarating."

He assessed her for a long while before he spoke. "What you are asking for us an apprenticeship. But you have a learned to walk before you may run. You may have a slight leg up on being able to follow instruction to a T. But it's grueling work to learn about ingredients and the proper way to handle them to get certain potencies. And you would want all that under my personal expectations?"

"Yes actually. Your expectations are in aligned with my own. Perfection or nothing will be accepted." Hermione was leaping for joy at the way the conversation had turned. Maybe this whole situation wasn't a total waste of time.

"You do realize the times we are in? Things are not going to be easy and apprenticeships aren't accepted by any master until all appropriate N.E.W.T.S have been taken and passed, and in my case with nothing but O's."

"Of course I do. This is the best case scenario. Should we both survive and neither of us are well expunged from society, it would be my hope to pursue."

"There is another point of contention. I've never taken apprentice." Hermione frowned, but soon her Gryffindor nature returned, standing tall and rounding her shoulder, Snape wanted to roll his eyes.

"Then that would be my next battle to win. Convince Professor Snape to be my potions master." She wanted smirk and reward herself for her bravery, but would do so in private much later.

"And what of your _growing affection_ (putting special emphasis on the phrase) for me? I can guarantee that that would be a complication. Unless you believe to be artificial."

And for all her confidence she has gained in this conversation, it all collapsed like a house of cards. She hadn't wanted to talk about that. She could almost see the smugness shine in his features. "I can't speak to that. The circumstances of how they manifest allows me to believe that they can't be real, but…" she trailed off. Not knowing what to say after the "but". That was the part she was wrestling with herself.

"But?" He gestured for her to continue.

"I can't say the idea of us, isn't some what appealing to me. You do possess many qualities that I would find favorable in a partner, but I've been trying to distinguish between what could be real affection and what the potion could manufacture and right now I cannot." She looked away embarrassed by her next words. "I have very little experience in this area and therefore nothing to compare it to. But should these feeling be fleeting, well then maybe they were useful enough to have given me a chance to get to work with you. So I can't say they would be a total loss."

Snape seemed to accept her response. "Well if the future becomes a rosy picture of perfection then I will consider things, so as long as my expectations are met." Hermione smile brightly and for some odd reason a warm sensation grew in his chest because he had done something to be rewarded with it. She turned heel to leave. But she was halted by when he added. "Return for your detention restarting next week. Take the rest of this week to think about things." He said smoothly.

Hermione nodded and walked to the door. Stopping before exiting. "And contrary to popular belief, in all the years I've been here at Hogwarts I have never found you repugnant." She said and left the classroom.

Snape stared at the empty door way, flabbergasted. And a very tiny part of him, tiny part that still believed in Santa Claus and Easter Bunny, wanted to survive to fight the battle that could be the most exhilarating thing he'd ever experienced. Working side beside the Gryffindor Princess.

**A/N: Not a particularly long one. But there needed to be a reason to get these two back together. And maybe have Severus begin to find the feels for Hermione. Even if he won't recognize them nor examine them.**

**I do want to apologize for the wait. In the last couple of months I have become pregnant (with my third kid) and moved so I haven't had time to continue the work here. I'm trying to find a good balance of all things.**


	10. Broken Glass

Chapter Ten

Broken Glass

Hermione was ready to get back to work. She spent the weekend in the library looking over the requirements of a student looking to become a potions apprentice. She discovered which N. E. W. Ts were expected for an apprenticeship were Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and of course Potions. Which she was thrilled. Those were already on her list along with Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Of course she would have to wait and see which subjects Professor Snape would require. She read through as many books as she could on receiving ones mastery in Potions. Then the whimsical part of her that was falling for him, sighed at the thought that he himself sat in the library looking over the same texts. She would gently stroke the cover of the book as her she stared off into nothing imagining a future of studying potions side by side the tall dark wizard by day and become more intimate by night. When she could feel herself blushing, she shook her head and banished the wayward thoughts to back of her mind. There was no time for this kind of wool-gathering.

When Monday arrived she walked to the potion master's office and knocked confidently. She heard a mumbled enter. Upon entering she could see Snape's terrible posture hunched over the desk. Much like Friday. She dug in her bag for a newly replaced bottle of headache relief potion. And placed the tiny glass vial on the desk. Where she then sat in the seat across from him to allow him time to recover. It took him more than a few moments to actually acknowledge her presence. Which for her was dangerous, because it gave her time to admire him. Something she kept telling herself she had to stop. Even if her feelings for him were legitimate, they would have to take a back seat for the most eminent future.

"I suspect you are ready to work on the last of the potions from the _texts_?" Using his absolute disdain tone in reference to the books in question show through his last word. Hermione nodded. As Snape snatched up the vial and tossed it back. He opened the door to the private lab and let her enter. Hermione almost cried when she saw the large cauldron steaming on the fire. "Since it was my doing that your last base was unfit to use. I used your notes to brew this." He said simply pointing toward the workspace.

Hermione almost threw herself into his arms to show her gratitude, but quickly thought better of it. Seeing as he would only get more spooked of her affection. She beamed a huge smile at him. "Thank you so much." But she was still bouncing. And he definitely notice her restraint by showing her gratitude, physically. Which he appreciated, there was no need to fuel the small flame, best to let it die out.

"Well get to it."Snape said, dismissively. She felt amazing being back behind the cauldron. She started to gather the ingredients she needed for the remaining potions. The only one she was truly worried about was the potency of the aromatic. Would the effects take place while it brewed or was there a way to capture the vapor before it would need to be used? She finished her set up and ventured in to Snape's office.

"Excuse me, Sir." He looked up for the briefest moment to acknowledge her. "I was wondering about the aromatic? Will the aroma while it brews be when it's the most potent? If so do I have a way to protect myself from the exposure?"

"I'm surprised that this is just occurring to you." There was a hint of playful mocking in his tone. Hermione huffed slightly.

"It had occurred to me earlier. But it was one of those things I kept putting off until I was here." She stared at him, almost worried. Having already experienced the harsh effects to the exposure to the previous potions. She wasn't so keen on falling under that kind of enchantment again, if she could help it. "I had thought a bubble head charm might be enough. But wasn't sure. Or if I should put a shield around the caldron after I finish and leave it to brew. But wasn't sure if I knew a strong enough charm to place on the caldron."

"This particular one only works after it's been sufficiently cooled, then reheated. Making it efficient for its intended purpose." His implication made her blush. "So there will be no worries over the aroma. I do also suspect that you will using a smaller separate caldron for the one called_ Wedded Bliss_?" He said the name of the potion with disgusted tone.

"I had intended that to be the first I brew since it's concentration was higher and appears to take less time to brew. Then the two dilatable drinkables and end with the _Love is in the Air_." Adding her own uncomfortable tone to that potion.

"Sounds like a solid plan. And I take it Amorentia is being left for another day?"

Hermione found herself blush again. She was uneasy about the last potion. Her readings on it showed it to be quite complex and the some of the effects of it happens at brew. "It's the one I have the most apprehension over. So yes it will be the final one completed."

"There are no ill effects while it brews. The fumes only exposes you to scents that you have an affinity for, so it won't make you uncomfortable. The real effect comes when you drink it. It is just a rather complicated potion for its type." Hermione nodded her head in understanding. And was actually thrilled he attempted to ease her worries, it didn't work entirely. But it was the thought that counted. She made her way to the brew station and prepared her ingredients as Snape returned to his office for more mindless grading.

**#9**

She was an hour into her detention when she heard him groan as if in great pain. Then the sound of his chair scraping along the stone floor. She was prepping the ingredients for the aromatic and checking her timing for the two dilatable potions for their next round of stirs, when she heard his boots come into the lab, pounding with each step.

He stepped around the counter and grabbed some of the ingredients, without consulting her notes began to chop and mash them. She looked up at him, puzzled. In all the time she had spent in the dungeon with him. He never came into the lab, let alone assisted her. She was about to ask him why, when he spoke.

"If I have to read one more of those misspelled, under researched reports. I do believe my head will explode."

"Well we wouldn't want that. It would quite the mess to clean up." Hermione said jokingly, then slapped her hand over her mouth at her candor. She was about to apologize when he began to chuckle.

"Indeed." Snape said with amusement in his tone. "This is better for my stress, instead violently destroying my personal property. Mindless prep helps me be less ornery." Hermione stopped herself from saying another quippy remark. She didn't think her cheek could go over well a second time.

"I bet you're thinking I should always prep ingredients." He said in self deprecating tone, but he laughed any way.

"I would never say those words." She said with sly smile and she was greeted back a small half smile when she looked over at him using her peripheral.

They worked in comfortable silence until all the remaining book potions were bottled. "These I will test for efficiency tomorrow. But suspect they will be adequate." Hermione nodded as she began to clean up the work area. She kept wanting to turn and tell him she enjoyed the time working together. But was afraid he would turn on her and ruin the perfect evening they had shared. Her mind whirled as she thought about quite a few scenarios if the future worked out as she hoped. Working side by side as master and apprentice, becoming equals, friends and possibly more. She would shake her head to wipe those feelings away. Hoping it was just because she was still in the lab with the lingering fumes of love potions.

But her absentmindedness left her clumsy and she dropped empty glass Ingredients jar she had been holding. She gasped loudly just as it smashed to pieces. In all her foolishness, she reached down to pick up the pieces and of course cut her fingers and palm. "Damnit!" She exclaimed loudly as Snape joined her near the scattered glass. The pain of the cuts made Hermione begin to tear up. And her embarrassment of again becoming susceptible to the potion fumes made her whimper.

Snape vanished away the glass and asked, "What were you thinking trying to pick that up?" He wasn't scolding, more out of concern. He sat knelt down on the ground beside Hermione and looked at the damage of her hands. He grabbed a piece flannel from the counter and wet it from his wand to clean away the blood. She jerked and held her wrist firmer. "I apologize for the sting. But I need ascertain if these are surface wounds or going to need dittany." Hermione shivered at the thought of the mending solution being poured on her skin. "The one on your palm will need it." She whimpered again. In his free hand he used his wand to summon his box of first aid potions. Using his teeth to remove the cork, he assisted her to drink a pain reliever and then topical cream over shallow cuts on her fingers. He then opened the vial of dittany. She held her breath as he poured it over her open wound. She let out a silent scream as it fizzed on her skin, mending it. "It's over. I'm sorry, the pain is unavoidable." He truly sounded pained by it.

Hermione's eyes were still watering as he pulled out a different jar of cream and began to lightly massage it into her healing, tender skin. "It's fine." She said while she sniffled "I think I'm just mad at myself for doing something so dumb in the first place." Then she got his attention. "I appreciate you helping me." She said tenderly.

They stared at each other for a few moments more then was appropriate. There was that familiar pull she always felt when he was near. The compulsion to lean forward and kiss him was so strong, that it took every ounce of her will power to not move. But involuntarily she let her tongue come out and lick her bottom lip, then he cleared his throat and stood. Seemingly getting himself back in control sooner then Hermione was able to. "I didn't want to foist you on to Madam Pomfrey unless it was absolutely necessary." He helped her stand by light pulling on her wrist. "It's going to be tender for a couple of days. We can convene then to discuss when we will meet to finish the last one." He finished as he grabbed a small roll of gauze and wrapped it to protect the healing ointments. Then charmed it so it could withstand water.

Hermione was flushed from the proximity, his care and the intensity of their shared lingering stare. "Of course." Snape then abruptly walked away from her. Coming back with her belongs in hand and called for an elf. "Please take Miss Granger to the prefect bathroom. Bring her a change of clothes and get the ones she wearing cleaned immediately." It nodded and with a snap the pair disappeared from the lab.

**#9**

When she was left alone in the bathroom waiting for the shower to warm up. She tried to calm her heart, as the traitorous organ was racing. She almost kissed him, proximity was so intense she felt like she was being compelled to initiate things with him. Her mind's will being the only thing that kept her from doing something she would, well she wouldn't regret it. She was attracted to him and kissing him was something she wouldn't mind experiencing again. But knew that he would instantly call off her remaining detention and possibly her apprenticeship if they crossed that line again. She wondered if he had felt the same compulsion to kiss her, he was the one whom kissed her the first time. Did that mean that was having the same need to be with her, that she had for him? She touched her lips daring them to remind her of the sensation. But it was very faint, but still lingered in her memory.

She cleansed herself as thoroughly as possible. She was having too many thoughts about being romantically involved with her professor, that she knew it was potion's related. She then dried and dressed and returned to her tower. She grabbed the vial of the liquid she sprinkled on her pillow to counter the effect of the potions while she slept the familiar smell of books, rain soaked concrete and some earthy scent she could never really discern encompassed her as she fell asleep.

**A/N: First and foremost, the next chapter should be the final chapter. I mean it is containing the last potion. I had originally planned this to be 9 chapters long but as these things go my imagination got the better of me. I have had the ending in mind since the beginning, so I am really glad to be here, finally. But I am announcing that we are in the final couple of chapters.  
**

**Second, I was playing around with the idea of a small aside with who Severus felt after this last little interaction. But I have been really good staying only in hermione's perspective. If you all want a short chapter before the finale do let me know and I can get it written and up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Bonus: Severus is losing his mind

**Bonus Chapter: Severus is losing his mind**

**A/N: this is the bonus chapter that was asked for! It's not going to be super long. But I really wanted to share some of Severus' feelings on things before the end. Enjoy!**

Spending the last two hours working on these written reports have begun to wear on Severus. He let out another loud groan as sat up straight and releasing the pressure in his spine, with a chain of loud pops. He let out a little sigh and then rolled his head around his shoulders to relieve the tension. If it wasn't for the detention with his insufferable know it all he would have turned in long ago. Then he mentally slapped himself for wanting to possess the girl. His mind was not a safe haven for himself since he foolishly kissed her and heard her admission of feelings for him. It was the first time a witch expressed any affection for him that wasn't tainted with their own agenda. But to be honest he never sought clingy witches either. But hearing the pretty little witch say he was the object of her subconscious desires was quite a boost to his ego.

Admittedly he had himself experienced some of the effects of the potion fumes. He figured those imprinted images were due to the amount of time he had been exposed to the girl. He had to admit it was nice to have her in the next room. Her silent consonance for the art of potion making was refreshing to the many dunderheads that waltzed into his classroom on the daily. And if it weren't for his ability to compartmentalize his mind, he too would have become overcome like the girl. But there were moments when he was sitting in his chambers, lonely that he recalled those feelings and enjoy whatever his over imaginative mind would come up with. Sometimes it was just them enjoying being in each other's company with innocent embraces. And sometimes his lecherous mind would run away from him, those nights were more pleasant then he was willing to admit, but also lead to freezing showers and self pleasure to relieve himself. Then the inevitable guilt would eat at him. He was old enough to be her father and despite the fact that she was interested in him herself. He couldn't help thinking that the whole thing wasn't real, seeing as she was obviously not in her right mind, due to the prolonged exposure to the love potions.

He was beyond tired of grading. He got up, he had some time before supper. He went into the lab, wondered if he had time brew and clean up the space tonight before the girl came. Deciding he didn't. He noticed her notes for the potions were left on the workspace. He could have enough time to brew the base for the remaining potions. He was impressed with her attention to detail. It was promising should they both survive the conflict and he wasn't a pariah to take her under his wing. To mold her into an impressive potion's mistress. He began prepping the base ingredients and his mind wandered as it usually did and lead to thoughts of an inappropriate nature.

Once he had finished the base and left it on stasis for her. He turned and exited the lab and his office to go to dinner. The entire time he tried his best to not look her way. But he couldn't help it, she was mindlessly eating while reading, possibly studying. He was always impressed by her ability to block out all her surroundings as she imbibed in her reading. It was something he knew they had in common. His was well honed to keep out the annoying prattling of his colleagues at meal times. Hers was to escape the insanity of her peers who he felt were mentally younger than herself. He sighed to himself. If his thoughts were going to continue to wander like this. It was going to be a long evening with her. He finished his meal and went back to his quarters. For some reason he found himself removing his teaching robes, washing up and brushing his teeth. Despite feeling ridiculous he then returned to his office and went back to grading. It wasn't long before the tedium of it began to set in and even less time for her to show up. He had only grumbled for her to enter. His headaches were getting worst, he knew he would have to entertain reading glasses. But for some weird reason, he was vainly against it. Maybe it was because he felt it admitted to himself that he was getting old. And a small part of him wondered what she would think of him with glasses. While he was pondering this she had placed the vial of headache reliever on his desk. He wondered how long it been since she had done so. Then he became slight insecure that she could see how turned out he was to provide the potion without him asking. He threw it back and felt it's relief. Lamenting he would need to break down and get glasses. It was becoming too painful.

He then guided her into the lab. He could feel her exuberant response to his simple gesture. He had prepared himself for her to throw herself at him. He knew that the contact would be hard to resist. He threw up his Occlumency walls to protect himself. But was surprised to see her resist but could almost feel her appreciation radiate off her small form. After a brief discussion over her game plan for remaining potions, he returned to his desk and finishing his much despised grading.

After an hour more of torture he could take no more. But he couldn't kick Granger out so he groaned painfully then got up noisily to alert her of his movements. And then he found himself entering the lab and for the second time today took up ingredients prep, beside the girl. He did the best he could not let his mind wander as it had before. But he could smell her scent mixed with the smell of the potion lab. It was intoxicating. He could feel a pull to her and wondered again if this was artificial due to the potions. But he allowed himself to enjoy the comfortable company and mindless work.

Soon they were done, the last 4 potions completed. He surprisingly felt a feeling of loss at the thought that their nights together would be over soon. He watched as Granger began to clean up. It always amazed him that no matter how long she has been in the magical world that she continued to do things the muggle way. He wasn't trying to observe her too much for both their safety and that was where he made the mistake. Had he been more attentive, he would have seen her become distracted and would have retrieved the jar from her hands. Instead his attention only returned to her when the loud jarring sound of glass crashing to the stone floor rung out in the small room. Then before he could get to her and the mess he watched as she stupidly reached for the shards with her bare hands. He heard her curse and he was quickly to his knees near her to assess her injuries. He gently took her hand into his. And felt a jolt of pain from her reaction of him cleaning her wounds.

Once he wiped away the blood, he saw the surface scratches on her fingers. Those were easy. But the one on her delicate palm was deeper and still weeping. He noticed her flinch at the idea of the dittany. And while he sympathized with her, dittany was painful but necessary. He tried to comfort her and finish tending to her. His heart lurched when she silently screamed as the essence began to fizzle on her skin. His instincts were screaming at him to pull her to his body, to comfort. Then he took a moment to look into her face only to see if she was composed. But then her doe eyes made contact with his. The connection was stronger then him casting Legilimency. He could feel their shared desire to touch, to kiss, to be together. He was too close to losing his control, like before. His mind and body felt like they were on fire and she was cooling spring and he just knew if he touched her it would quell the sensation. Then he noticed her tongue graze over her full bottom lip, enticingly. With the greatest of restraint he pulled himself away. He needed her gone, if she stayed it would be too late. He wouldn't be able to stop it. And he would hate himself for taking advantage of her.

He worked quickly. Grabbing her belongs and summoning a elf to whisk her away. Once she was gone, he let out a shuttered sigh of relief. Or was it longing? He sealed off his office and lab and ran back into his chambers. His mind and body still consumed with the fire of arousal, that he ran to his bathroom and tried to relieve himself with the frigid water. A part of him contemplated diving head first into the lake. But thought that would be noticed. He scrubbed at his skin furiously until it was pink and raw. He couldn't stop thinking about it and what would have happened if he had allowed himself to indulge. He had no other choice but to shamefully relieve himself.

"Possible Albus was right about this course of punishment. The girl will be the death of me."


End file.
